Amor
by Project Revolution
Summary: One-Shot. Después de todas las penurias, el temor y la muerte inminente; la vida vuelve a sonreirles a Ethan y a Madison. ¿Quién lo diría?


_**N. de la A :Hola a todos! Por fin decidi cambiar de fandom. Traje algo "random" que escribí hace poco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada del Heavy Rain, y habiendolo jugado hasta los limites de hastío e intentado desbloquear todos los finales (Consiguiendo todos menos del asesinato perfecto) decidí intentar algo nuevo. Si conocen mis historias del Resident, espero que esto les guste. Pese a que sea un poco distinto.**_

_**Un saludo a tod s los chic s de RE:BSGS, que tantas alegrias me dan. Ahora, dejando el palabrerio de lado...**_

_**A leer! **_

* * *

><p><p>

_**"En tu vida puedes hacer de todo un problema, o de todo una solución, según que camino elijas, tendrás tu vida llena de problemas, o llena de soluciones."**_

* * *

><p>Había pasado un poco más de doce meses, en los cuales habían vivido un infierno. Pero la vida se había recuperado. Y todo parecía brillar de un momento a otro. ¿Qué podían decir? Grace se había disculpado, por las horrorosas sospechas que apuntaban a Ethan como el Asesino del Origami. Y les había deseado suerte. Aunque se hubiera casado nuevamente, se alegraba por ellos. Los quería mucho. Norman Jayden se había apartado, y gozaba de un tiempo de tranquilidad en la costa oeste. ¿Qué podía decir? No extrañaba en lo más mínimo a su antiguo trabajo. Cada vez se sentía mejor, y la droga no le había vencido esa vez. No, él la había vencido a ella.<p>

Lauren, dichosa de ella misma, había decido convertirse en policía. Luego de insultar a Shelby como si no hubiera un mañana, y de desearle una buena estadía en el Averno; se había recuperado poco a poco, y resurgió de las cenizas. Su trabajo fue bien visto por los agentes de la policía local, y estos le propusieron un nuevo enfoque, un nuevo comienzo…

….

* * *

><p>Madison descendió de su coche, elegantemente, con un hermoso vestido blanco enfundado en un contenedor de tintorería en su mano; volteó y cerró el coche. Estaba ansiosa, no faltaba nada. Solamente dos días mas y sería la flamante señora Mars. Caminó por la acera con elegancia, con el típico paso que volvería loco a los hombres. Sonrió al portero del edificio, que hacía poco más de un año que habían comprado. El hombre, de unos cuarenta años, le sonrió amablemente y le abrió la puerta. Ingresó al hall y aspiró fuertemente el aroma a limpiador del piso.<p>

Su vida nunca fue mejor; y no extrañaba en lo más mínimo su etapa anterior. Pulsó el botón y llamó al elevador. ¿Qué harían luego? Llevarían a Shaun de vacaciones, para que se distrajera todavía más. Aún quedaban noches en las que tenía unas horribles pesadillas; y sin contar las veces que se quedaba a dormir con ellos. Las puertas se abrieron, y se abrió paso. Un muchacho, vecino suyo, le sonrió y continuó su camino. Presionó el botón numero ocho y comenzó a ascender. Pobre niño, las cosas horribles que debió pasar ahí dentro. Ella no se lo podía imaginar en lo más mínimo. O le costaba trabajo. Aún recordaba su palidez cuando lo rescató, y el terror que le recorrió la columna cuando comprobó que no respiraba. En ese momento, el alma se le había caído a los pies. Ethan dependía de un hilo, y ese hilo, casi muere. Salió y caminó hasta la puerta de su nueva vida.

Le costaba trabajo creer que había cambiado por completo. De su piso, con luces de neón y con muchísimo espacio, pasó a un bonito apartamento, cerca del centro y con el hombre que amaba. Y ese cambio le gustaba. Introdujo la llave en la ranura y giró. La puerta cedió e ingresó de lleno en el muy bien iluminado living. Dejó todo sobre un sofá, y se dirigió a la cocina. Ethan debería estar en el trabajo, y Shaun en la escuela. Caminó y se sentó en un taburete, acariciando la fría encimera de mármol blanco. Una nota. La tomó y leyó atentamente.

"_Maddie, llevé a Shaun a la escuela, y pronto pasaré por mi traje. El trabajo me espera y supongo que llegaré un poco mas tarde de lo previsto. No te acuestes temprano que tengo una grata sorpresa para darte. Te amo. _

_ Ethan"_

Y por sorpresa, ella también. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Pese a que lo planeaban para un futuro próximo, el pequeño regalo se había adelantado muchísimo. Y le entusiasmaba mucho saber que él lo quería con ansias. Volteó y abrió el refri, buscando algo con lo que prepararse el almuerzo. Estaba hambrienta. Vislumbró la cena de la noche anterior, pero no le apetecía el pollo frito. Verduras… Cuando ella estuviera completamente desquiciada. Sacó un poco de queso y salami, unas rodajas de pan y mantequilla. Untó el pan y colocó el resto. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y comenzó a comer. Nunca había sido un as en la cocina, pero los almuerzos casuales y poco complejos eran su especialidad. Miró su reloj. Una treinta. Todavía era temprano. Ethan no volvía a su despacho hasta las dos.

Lo único que deseaba era que la chica de recepción no fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para echar un vistazo y arruinarlo todo. Después de todo, él era un muchacho apuesto y codiciado. Y solo él debería comprobar el contenido.

Terminó todo y lo dejó en el fregadero. Caminó y se sentó bruscamente en el sofá. Estaba completamente agotada. Había caminado de un lado a otro de la ciudad, recogiendo todo para su boda. Tenía que ser perfecta, ya que era su primera vez. Y tenía que ser rápido, o el vestido ya no le serviría. Encendió la TV y pasó programas. ¡Que aburrido era todo! Podría trabajar, pero se sentía muy cansada, contando que las nauseas siempre empezaban a esa hora. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara; y cuando menos lo notó, ya se había quedado dormida.

El timbrazo alegre del teléfono se hizo escuchar en la estancia, quitando a Maddie de su sueño. Soñolienta, se levantó y lo tomó. Era Ethan. Comprobó la hora y sonrió.

-¿Diga?- Dijo, con cierto tono juguetón.

-Madison Paige, ¿Me puedes explicar el contenido de esta caja? ¿O el hecho de que, dentro de ella, se encuentre este artefacto que ustedes usan? – Contestó, y el moreno se echó atrás en su silla. Su nuevo trabajo, con el cual ganaba mucho mejor que con el anterior, era agotador; pero al final de cuentas, mantenía a todos.

-Tu dime- Replicó, al tiempo que se apoyaba contra una pared.- ¿Qué me dices?

-Aparte de que quería otro hijo mucho más adelante… No se…

Ambos sonrieron. La vida había mejorado, y drásticamente. Pero por lo menos, para bien.


End file.
